


love you to death.

by kaibaboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Vampire Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Vampire Turning, all of the manjoumes are vampires basically, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaboy/pseuds/kaibaboy
Summary: judai and jun have been dating for over a year, now, and judai is pretty confident that he has this whole 'vampire' thing figured out — that is until jun falls inexplicably ill, and judai feels he has no choice but to visit his boyfriend's estranged family for answers.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	love you to death.

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of 'headcanons' in this about vampires and how they work -- i feel as though i do a pretty decent job explaining it within the fic without getting too much into any 'lore', but i have a pretty distinct image of what a 'vampire' is, so yeah lol dfjhvfjhvfd
> 
> this idea came to me immediately after i woke up and i felt compelled to write it, so all 6k words of this was written in one day, over a period of like 8 hours hjddfjgdb. so apologies for any mistakes i didn't catch, i'll go through and fix them as i catch them later on!

judai watches from the store window as it begins to rain. it’s not a surprise; the sky had been dangling the threat of precipitation over the town for hours, now, the dusky grays only seeming to darken with every delivery made. thankfully, his shift is nearing its end, so he won’t have to go out in the stormy weather — except to leave, of course. 

and eager to leave, he is. judai is like most normal teenagers in the world; he goes to school, has a job, plays too many video games, and even drives a clunky hand-me-down from his father. but _unlike_ most normal teenagers, he has someone waiting on him at home — his pale, undead boyfriend, who he spends quite a lot of time looking after these days. 

they’d met about a year ago, on a rainy day not unlike today, with judai wandering around the library, looking more than out of place. he’d noticed him in the corner by a massive window, then, reading a thick novel and enjoying the soothing sound of droplets steadily hitting the earth. he looks like a normal young man, albeit on the fairer side, but there’s nothing about him that would lead judai to suspect him to be anything other than human. no, it’s his delicate and unique beauty that draws the brunette closer to him, a moth to a flame, wanting to find any excuse to bother him, to become part of his life. 

the raven-haired teen is moody and rude, and makes it known immediately that he’s incredibly _annoyed_ by judai’s attempts to make nice with him. but judai feels determined, and sticks by him the entire evening, until the library starts closing — the rain has barely let up, and as the stranger begins to gather his things to leave, judai notices he lacks a proper necessity to brave the elements — an umbrella. 

‘you’ll get soaked out there,’ he warns, standing from the couch where he’d been sitting with the beautiful boy. curiously enough, the stranger had never left the couch, despite claiming to be inconvenienced by judai’s presence. perhaps he secretly enjoys his company, or at least appreciates the attention. 

‘well, i can’t stay here,’ the raven grumbles the obvious at him, slipping his slender limbs into his leather coat, ‘i thought the rain would pass by now, but it’s no big deal.’

despite the boy’s words, judai can tell he feels sourly about having to travel in the rain. he’d never seen this boy around town until now, either, so he wonders if he lives far away — and it seems as though he doesn’t drive, either. lower lip protruding thoughtfully, the brunette raises his own umbrella in suggestion, watching how the stranger’s obsidian eyes are caught by it. 

‘no,’ the pale boy answers the unasked question, though his cheeks tint a pale pink, ‘you’ve annoyed me enough today.’

‘but you could get sick, or —’ judai starts, round brown eyes warm and pleading, ‘c’mon, it’s still early in the evening. i could walk you to a café or something until the rain stops.’

dark eyes narrow at the sunkissed teen, before he sighs, and seems to give in. with another glance toward the window, surveying the pouring rain, he figures he has nothing to lose. ‘fine. but only if you buy me a coffee.’

grinning victoriously, judai nods his agreement, truly happy he’d been able to convince the beautiful stranger to spend more time with him. said stranger huffs, rolling his eyes, but his cheeks are slightly pinker. 

‘what’s your name, anyway?’ he asks, following the brunette’s vivacious steps toward the exit. 

‘yuki judai,’ the boy answers almost immediately, still smiling wide. ‘what about you?’

‘manjoume jun,’ comes the tentative reply, the pale boy’s eyes suddenly averting, as though he’s avoiding looking at judai’s infectious smile. 

their café date had gone nicely, and jun had actually thanked him for his time, and for looking out for him. judai hadn’t even been expecting the show of gratitude, but it made him feel warm inside, and bold enough to ask if he could see jun again. the dark-haired teen hadn’t verbally responded, but instead took judai’s phone right out of his hand, and put his number in. judai watched him walk away, then, disappearing into the night. though they’d only just met, there’s something between them that judai feels possessive of, something _special_ that he refuses to let go to waste. 

they’d met a few more times after that, and gradually, judai began to notice … _unusual_ things about jun. first, his eyes changed colour. judai had grown used to their standard cool black colour, but when jun would become excited or even angry, his irises would flash bright red. he thought he’d imagined it the first time he noticed, when he made jun laugh during an arcade date, but it happened a handful of times afterward, which made him believe it wasn’t just a trick of the light, or his imagination. secondly, the other boy never wanted to go out during the day — and if he did, he always wore sunglasses and shielded his face with a wide-brimmed hat, a hood, or a parasol. judai figured it was just because jun was so pale and didn’t want to burn in the sunlight, but it was still rather strange to him. 

the final and most astonishing detail was, of course, jun’s sharp incisors. the first time judai had noticed them was the same evening he saw jun laugh for the first time, the fanglike bones almost looked menacing, though the joy the raven wore on his face had cancelled it out, some. judai didn’t feel scared, but _intrigued_ — were his teeth naturally like that? had he modified them? they didn’t look animalistic or demonic, but they were definitely sharper than any human’s incisors should be. 

regardless, he never asked jun about these things. part of him wanted to, but the way other people would stare at jun sometimes, judai didn’t want the boy he is most definitely courting to feel as though he was being judged by him. he can’t help it if other people stare or whisper, but he _can_ be mindful of his own behaviour. 

it’s actually _jun_ who approaches _him_ about it. 

‘i know you’ve noticed,’ jun tells him, crawling on top of judai, straddling him on his bed. it’s after yet another date, and jun had finally let judai take him back to his place, after almost a month — the other was surprised to find judai lives alone, until remembering that his parents are largely out of the picture. 

‘noticed what?’ judai asks, his breaths picking up out of pure _excitement_ that jun is on top of him, hovering so close by him like this. 

‘that i’m not normal,’ the boy murmurs, nuzzling along judai’s neck, ‘you’ve noticed the strange things about me. you get this look on your face every time you see my eyes change, or notice my teeth.’ 

judai is quickly losing the ability to focus, with jun so close to him. he only hums, head falling back into the pillows, trying his best not to get hard, but it’s difficult when a gorgeous boy is sitting right in his lap. 

‘why haven’t you asked about it?’ the raven wonders aloud, nipping playfully at the skin beneath judai’s ear. 

‘i,’ judai exhales hotly, leaning into jun’s feathery kisses and soft bites, ‘i-i didn’t want you to feel like i was judging you, or anything.’

jun pauses for a moment, leaning back to look into judai’s eyes, the brunette taking a moment to breathe. 

‘you … cared about that?’

though his face is still red, judai nods, smiling softly. ‘i notice the way people look at you. i didn’t want to be like one of them … i like you the way you are. i want you to be comfortable with me.’

‘judai …’ jun blinks at him, before mirroring his gentle smile. ‘that’s sweet. but it’s okay to ask me things about myself. it’s not the same as judging.’ 

‘okay,’ judai hums, sitting up on his elbows, ‘then, what’s up with all of that?’

his first answer is a sweet laugh, jun biting his lip in attempt to silence himself, leaning back down over judai and pushing him onto his back, once more. ‘i almost wish i hadn’t said that. i’m kind of nervous to tell you … i don’t know how you’ll react. or if you’ll even believe me.’

judai hesitates for a moment, though his smile doesn’t falter. ‘what if … what if i think i know what you’re gonna say, already?’

jun tilts his head at the other teen, blinking slowly. he chews on his lower lip for a moment, fingers brushing through the surprisingly soft strands of judai’s hair. ‘you’re not afraid? or creeped out?’

‘honestly, i put it all together _just_ now … which, it amazes me how my brain even managed that when you’re sitting in my lap, looking gorgeous.’

that makes the pale boy laugh once more, heartier than before. his dark eyes are soft as they look down at judai, hands brushing against his warm skin. 

‘but i could never be afraid of or creeped out by you. you’ll never be anything but beautiful to me.’

it’s almost strange, to hear judai talk like that … _poetically,_ almost. he’s used to the clumsy articulation, the jumbled thoughts expressed in simple language. it makes him realize that judai is being sincere. not that he ever knew the boy to be anything else, over the past month.

‘good … i would never hurt you, judai. people like me … the way people think we are, when they choose to acknowledge that we exist, is awfully stupid. garlic won’t kill me, i can go places without being invited inside, and being in the sun for too long just gives me a pretty bad rash.’ 

judai laughs out loud at that, and jun can’t help but join him. when the joyous sound dies down, they’re looking at each other again, eyes all warm and gentle, gazes radiating affection. 

‘humans are pretty stupid, huh?’

‘sometimes, yeah,’ jun agrees, touching noses with the brunette.

they made love that night. the image of jun writhing on his bed, the sounds of his sweet moans and cries of judai’s name — it’s something that will be burned in the back of judai’s mind for all eternity. 

from that night on, they declared themselves an ‘official’ couple. things went smoothly for the better half of a year. 

judai had learned a lot about vampires through jun. the latter comes from a long, esteemed line of vampire blood, descended from nobles and living primarily in hiding, now; disguised as normal people and only letting their true nature show in the presence of one another, or others like them. as much as the dark-haired teen seemed not to care about his prestigious family line, judai was incredibly intrigued by it, but jun had warned him that going anywhere near his family would be too dangerous for judai. 

unless he’d turned him, of course. 

it was something they talked about when their relationship started to get more serious. jun, having been born _undead,_ will of course live forever if left to his natural devices. vampires are incredibly monogamous beings, and once they fall in love, they’re destined to carry those feelings until the end of time — which is why falling for humans, who tend to be fickle by nature, is unideal for them. but judai was almost concerningly okay with the idea of being turned, and spending forever with jun. 

‘you should live your life a little more, first, before making such a rash decision,’ jun had warned him. 

‘it’s not rash,’ judai claimed, ‘i already know i want to be with you forever. so let’s do it.’ 

but jun was unsure. the last thing he wanted was for judai to feel trapped, if he ever changed his mind — he could live the rest of his own years in longing and yearning, so long as judai could be happy. yet, every time the subject came up, days, weeks, _months_ apart, judai’s answer was always the same. 

nevertheless, jun insisted they wait a while. just to be safe. 

the past month, however, jun had been inexplicably sick. he claimed that it just happens sometimes, and that it would pass, but judai had a hunch that his lover wasn’t being entirely truthful. nevertheless, he doesn’t mind taking care of jun and looking after him, but there’s a worry eroding at the back of his mind — what if his condition only gets worse? 

it started with a fever and aches and pains here and there, but it had escalated to the point where jun could hardly get out of bed. judai had posed the idea of going to jun’s family for help, but jun vehemently opposed it, claiming that judai still isn’t safe around his family, and that if they found out about their relationship, it would put the boy in even more danger. 

but judai is running out of ideas. and he hates to see jun so unwell, with nothing he can do to help him. 

after work, he decides to head out for the manjoume estate, though he knows jun would be livid if he found out. but it’s fine, he’ll just go there and ask his family for some answers about what to do — surely they’ll know. what’s the worst that could happen? they should be used to interacting with humans. 

as he drives out to the address (which he’d ‘stolen’ from the mail that jun would bring over to their place, as the address change hadn’t fully gone through, yet), he calls jun’s cell phone, just to check on him. 

“judai?” jun answers immediately, voice low with illness and fatigue, “i thought you’d be home by now.”

“yeah, i — i’m covering for a coworker, so i’m on one last delivery. i’ll head back when it’s over,” he swallows, though tries to be discreet. he hates lying to jun, but he knows his beloved would have a conniption if judai told him where he’s actually going. “how are you feeling?”

jun hums, seeming to accept judai’s explanation. “still not feeling all that great, but i should be okay. how long will your delivery take?”

“uh,” judai looks at his gps, a cold sweat running down his temple, “it’s pretty far out, so it’ll be awhile. sorry babe, but i promise i’ll be home as soon as i can. if you need anything before i get back, though, just call shou or asuka, i’m sure they’d be happy to help.”

there’s a sigh on the other line, before jun’s tired voice comes through again. “alright. i’ll see you then.”

judai’s heart drops, but he forces a sweet, “love you, babe!”

he’s glad that pulls a laugh out of jun, even if it’s a small one. “i love you, too, idiot. be safe out there.”

after jun hangs up, judai drives the rest of the way to the estate in dead silence, listening to the sounds of the rain hitting his car roof and windshield. his thoughts are racing a mile a minute, and he wonders if he should turn back — if jun’s warnings are more serious than he thought. but he’s gotten this far, and he can’t go home without answers. 

the property is gated off, which judai had somewhat been expecting. the house itself is hidden at the end of a long drive, a luscious yard complete with rose bushes and massive oak trees aiding in obscuring the home. he pulls up to the gate, where an intercom is situated by what appears to be a family crest. he reaches out, pushing the red button near the corner. 

“who’s there?” a man’s voice questions through the speaker, “we aren’t expecting any visitors tonight.”

taking a deep breath, judai answers as calmly as possible. “my name is yuki judai. i’m — friends with manjoume jun. i know he’s a vampire, and he’s been very sick the past few weeks … and he doesn’t seem to be getting any better. i just want to talk, to see if you can tell me how to help him. you don’t even have to let me in if you don’t want to. but please, is there anything i can do to help him?” 

there’s a stretch of silence on the other end, one that makes judai both nervous and frustrated. he’s about to push the button again when suddenly the massive gates are opening, allowing him access to the home. he doesn’t waste a minute, pulling through the elongated driveway immediately, subconsciously studying the beautiful landscape around him. 

the house finally comes into view as he gets closer, and it is both everything and nothing he was expecting. the mansion itself is black, with gothic architecture adding to its sinister yet alluring design. it almost resembles a castle, the way pillar-like structures point out from the roof, and massive glass windows show orbs of light where the rooms are occupied. there’s a circular drive with a fountain settled in its center, the same crest from the gate sculpted carefully into its design, and clear water rushing over thoughtful light displays. 

naturally, judai is wowed by the grandeur. he figured via jun’s descriptions of his family life that they were wealthy people, but he never imagined _this_ wealthy. he parks his clunky old car off toward the far left of the fountain, and climbs out, pulling his hood over his head to protect him from the rain.

as he approaches the front door, it swings open before he can even knock, startling him. a tall, lithe man stands there, an expectant look on his face, his dark eyes much like jun’s, but with long lower lashes and graphic eyeliner. he looks too young to be jun’s father — but then again, these people are vampires. 

“yuki judai,” he starts, a crooked smile angling his pale lips, “we’ve been waiting to meet you. come inside.”

judai blinks up at the other, before nodding and hurrying in, starting to remove his wet jacket. 

“shall i take that for you?” the man asks, and judai shakes his head almost sheepishly, averting his gaze. 

“i — i don’t plan on staying long. not without jun, at least. i just need to know what’s wrong with him … do you know?”

the man hums, nodding his head. “yes, we were expecting this. jun has come of age, it’s about time he found a mate. i can’t say i’m surprised he hasn’t taken the necessary steps to prevent this. he’s always been foolish.” 

judai can’t help the way his brows furrow a bit, not liking the way the other is talking about jun. but he’s more focused on finding out what _exactly_ is going on with him; defending his honour will have to come later. “are you his dad?”

the man’s eyes widen, before he starts to laugh, shaking his head in response. “no, i’m his older brother. our parents are away, i’m afraid. they’re busy people … but they’ll be upset that they missed _you_ stopping by.” jun’s brother starts down the hall, leading out of the foyer. judai follows him, admiring the house, which is just as ornately designed on the inside as it is outside. 

“how do you know about me?” judai wonders, draping his jacket over his forearm, tucking the dry side against his body, “jun never mentioned he had a brother.”

“hm,” the man hums, seeming the least bit surprised, “our jun is very stubborn, and very secretive. but still, he wrote about you in his letters home. i know you’re more than just a _friend_ to him, judai. you’re the one he’s chosen.”

“chosen?” judai asks, face getting warm. 

“what’s with all the noise down here?” comes another voice, one much more gruff and aggressive. another man comes into view, then, poised at the top of the winding staircase, “shouji, you didn’t say you were expecting guests.”

“that’s because he wasn’t _expected,_ big brother,” the man — apparently named _shouji,_ answers. “this is _yuki judai._ he dropped by because our baby brother is unwell, and he wants to know how to help him.”

the eldest raises an angled brow, before a wicked grin spreads across his lips. “oh, is that so? yuki judai … you’re the last person i’d expect to come here.”

judai’s heart starts to pound in his chest, but he stands tall — as tall as he can in the presence of these two, anyway. “please — i need to get home to jun. please tell me how to help him.”

regardless of the urgency in judai’s voice, the older brother takes his time coming down the staircase, a silver wedding band sparkling on his ring finger as he comes clearer into view. “so, i take it he didn’t tell you … no surprise there. he’s probably too scared to go through with the ritual.”

“ritual?” judai echoes, looking between the mischievous faces of the two men. he wonders if he can trust them, but he figures he has no choice. 

“yes,” shouji answers, tapping his chin, “when a vampire chooses a mate, they must carry out a very sacred ritual to ensure their bond. if the emotions start to fester and the ritual is not performed, it causes both of them to get very sick, and to suffer _extensively_ until either the ritual is finally performed, or one of you dies.” 

“what? but —” judai pauses, taking in all the other man had said, “but i’m not sick. why is only he sick?”

“because you’re just a human,” the eldest answers, arms crossed over his broad chest, “so of course it wouldn’t affect you.”

the brunette is silent, looking between the two men once more, wanting to ask about a million questions, but knowing he doesn’t have the time. “how do we do the ritual? and what happens if we don’t? is he really going to …”

“i don’t know the depth of your bond, so it’s hard to say,” shouji answers, looking at his brother briefly, who only shrugs, “it probably won’t cause him to die, though. but if you fail to perform the ritual, he’ll remain physically sick for the same amount of time as however long it’s been since he first fell in love with you. but he’ll be emotionally unwell _forever._ ” judai winces at that, and shouji smirks, canting his head to a side. “big brother, why don’t you explain the ritual to judai? you’re the one of us who has actually performed it.”

“aren’t _you_ more qualified to give him a sex-ed lesson? you’re the one that’s into men.”

the brunette blushes wildly at their exchange, taking a step back. “i — is it just sex? is that the ritual?”

“hardly,” the eldest scoffs, “that’s only part of it. the rituals are different when a human is involved — but to make a long story short, you have to allow jun to turn you, during your … _intimate_ moment.” 

“turn me … that’s why he didn’t tell me about it …” judai sighs, starting to unfold his jacket and slip back into it, “thank you for the explanation, but i have to go home now.”

“humph,” the older brother scrunches his nose, looking toward shouji. “perhaps baby brother is more mature than we thought.” 

“maybe … i still can’t understand why he wouldn’t have told his mate about the ritual.”

“he wrote in his letters that he wasn’t eager to turn judai,” reminds the older, turning to watch as judai closes the door behind him and scampers toward his car, fighting off the rain. “something about not wanting to take his human life away … he must really feel deeply for him, if he was prepared to let himself suffer just for his sake.”

♡

judai doesn’t even wait to take the elevator up to his apartment, instead choosing to run up six flights of stairs to make it to jun sooner. they hadn’t been intimate since jun was sick, so he couldn’t remember if they had lube or not, and he had to waste an extra twenty minutes at the drugstore. jun had suffered enough, and judai wants to end it as soon as possible.

he fumbled with his keys unlocking the door, before practically falling inside and sprinting to the bedroom. 

“judai?” he hears jun call groggily before he makes it inside, and the dark-haired boy’s eyes go wide when his lover runs into the room, kicking off his shoes and throwing off his jacket before climbing onto the bed immediately. “judai, why the _hell_ are you in such a rush?”

“you —” he starts, out of breath, throwing the plastic bag containing the lube he just bought towards the headboard, “i know how to — fix you. fix _this._ the ritual, let’s do it, now. please.”

“ritual?” jun asks, before his eyes get even wider, “how do you know about the ritual?” 

judai groans, trying to think of the quickest way to explain everything. “okay, don’t be mad — but i went to your family’s house because i was worried about you and i figured this was a vampire thing and they would know what to do so i went there to get help and your parents weren’t home but your brothers told me we need to have sex and you have to turn me.” 

jun gapes at him incredulously, brain doing overtime trying to process all the words that just spilled out of judai. “you went there? judai, i told you it was dangerous! you’re _lucky_ my parents weren’t there, or they would have fed on you without a second thought!” 

the brunette whimpers, tugging at jun’s pajamas. “can we talk about this _later?_ i don’t want to waste any more time, i just want you to get better!” 

“judai, the ritual can be done any time and it’ll still have the same effect. we don’t need to rush.”

“but we _do_ because the sooner we do it, the sooner you’ll be back to normal!”

“shut up,” jun orders, sitting up, “just calm down, okay? i told you that i don’t want to turn you when you’re not thinking straight. this is a big deal, judai, i’m _literally_ about to make you immortal. get serious!” 

judai stops, taking a moment to calm down with a few deep breaths. he sighs, taking jun’s hands, and looking into his cautious eyes. “i _am_ serious, jun. i know you think i’m being reckless and that i don’t know what i’m getting into, but i want to do this. not only to help you, but because being with you forever is something i already know i want. i could feel it from the first day i saw you, okay? you’re so special to me. i’m sure i’ll get used to being a vampire, but that’s not the most important thing to me. the most important thing to me is you, and if i have to become a vampire to be with you, that’s what i’m gonna do.” 

jun stares back at judai, eyes soft and watery. he bites his lip, seeming to think about it one last time, before his hands come up to hold judai’s face, searching his amber eyes for any trace of uncertainty. “are you sure this is what you want?”

judai smiles at him, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together before pulling back so their gazes can lock once more. “yes.”

with another sigh, jun laughs a little, letting his eyes close. “alright,” he whispers, moving his hands from judai’s face and into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. 

the other boy kisses back eagerly, moaning softly into jun’s mouth as his lover parts his lips for him. judai’s tongue caresses jun’s carefully and lovingly, coaxing it out more so that he can suck on it, causing his lover to arch into him a little. 

jun starts whimpering, and judai realizes how much he’d missed this. he hadn't thought about it much since he was so focused on taking care of jun, but _god_ does he feel good, and taste good, and _look_ good. lips moving fervently against jun’s, judai unbuttons his boyfriend’s pajamas, first pulling the shirt off of him and then sliding his pants down without a second thought, all without breaking the kiss. he starts palming jun through his underwear, and jun moans, teeth grazing judai’s lower lip. 

judai pulls away, only to trail kisses down jun’s throat, shifting toward the side of his neck to suck on the sweet spot near his collarbone. this pulls another soft moan out of jun, so judai keeps at it, rubbing the heel of his hand in circles at jun’s crotch and kissing and sucking on his neck, feeling how hard the other boy is getting beneath his palm. 

“you’re so hot,” judai groans, and jun bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“shut up,” jun pants, though it’s hard to take him seriously when he’s moaning and bucking his hips up into judai’s hand, “you’re so dirty.”

the brunette just smirks, hands finding jun’s hips and pulling his underwear down and out of the way. he takes a moment to loosen his own belt and unbutton his jeans, shucking off both them and his underwear and throwing them over the side of the bed. his lips find jun’s nipple and he starts to flick his tongue at it, making the pale boy cry out. meanwhile, judai starts pumping jun’s already-hard cock, causing his lover to shiver, before jun’s own hand finds judai’s dick and tugs at it. 

“ah, judai,” jun moans when the other starts sucking his nipple, “fuck, i’m not gonna last like this.”

normally, judai would ignore that and keep going, knowing his capabilities to make jun cum more than once, but they have an agenda here. he pulls away, ripping his shirt off and leaning forward to grab the lube from the plastic bag. he takes an extra pillow from the headboard, next, and shoves it under jun’s hips, encouraging the other teen to spread his legs. 

though he blushes furiously, jun does; opening himself up for judai to see everything, even the way his hole clenches in anticipation. 

the human boy licks his lips, unable to help himself as he leans down to lick at jun’s hole, causing the other to jolt and arch his back. judai moans and keeps going, flicking his tongue against the sweet pucker, even closing his lips around it to suck a few times. 

jun writhes beneath him, moaning loud and lewd as the brunette’s expert tongue works his hole, especially as it presses against it a few times, before finally slipping inside. jun wails, attempting to force his legs shut but judai holds him open, slurping and thrusting away. 

“j-judai, please,” jun whines, legs starting to tremble, “i’m getting close, just do it now.”

judai slows down with fucking his tongue in and out of jun, trailing a final lick along the cleft of his ass before he opens the bottle of lube, ripping off the safety seal impatiently. he squeezes an obscene amount onto his fingers, warming it up between them, looking at jun as he does so. 

the other is still spread out, face and body flushed and chest heaving. a thin sheen of sweat glosses his abdomen, highlighting the flat planes of his stomach and tiny waist. _gorgeous._

finally, judai circles his index around the already-wet hole, carefully pushing it inside. 

jun bites down onto his lip, a strangled moan coming from him as his walls hug around the intrusion, which soon starts to thrust steadily in and out of him. one finger becomes two, and two becomes three, and soon, the raven is just about sobbing on the bed, pleasure thrumming in his veins as his boyfriend fucks him with his fingers, prodding that sweet spot with established expertise. 

“you ready, babe?” judai asks breathlessly, eyes captivated by jun’s perfect body, which takes him so beautifully. 

the dark-haired teen hums, and then nods, throwing his head back into the pillows as another moan slips out of him. 

carefully, judai pulls his fingers out, minding jun’s resulting whine. he climbs back over him, shushing him with a kiss, while his hands are busy down below. one hand holds jun’s thigh in place while the other wraps around his own cock, which he rubs against jun’s entrance, drawing a whimper out of his lover, which he swallows. 

a long groan escapes judai as he pushes inside, the sound complementing jun’s sweet moan as he bottoms out. he sucks on the sensitive spot beneath jun’s ear as he braces himself against him and starts to thrust, rather shallow and slow at first, but enough to make jun cling to him. 

it doesn’t take long at all for judai’s speed and strength to increase, and soon, he’s rocking jun into the bed, both of them moaning out loud at the intensity of the pleasure, sparks flying between them as judai pounds into him and jun rocks back down. 

“you’re so tight,” judai groans, reveling in the way jun clenches around him every time he strikes his prostate. “ _shit,_ i’m gonna cum.”

“judai,” jun moans out, hazy red eyes barely opening to glance at him, “it’s — _ooh, fuck_ — it’s time.”

the brunette hums, leaning down closer to offer his neck. 

jun exhales hotly against him, swallowing his nerves and focusing on the way judai is _still_ fucking him, the pleasure numbing his mind of all his worries. slowly, he opens his mouth, sharp fangs protracting and grazing along the warm skin. jun can _smell_ the blood rushing through judai’s veins, and he knows it will taste divine. 

the flash of pain when jun bites him at last makes judai groan, the foreign feeling of teeth sinking into and _puncturing_ his flesh definitely odd, but not necessarily unpleasant at all. he keeps thrusting through it, moaning as jun latches onto him, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the other eventually lets go, and blood starts to pour from the wound. 

he isn’t sure why, but the feeling of his lover’s lips closing around his neck and sucking the blood out of him is almost enough to push him over the edge. judai moans, panting hard as jun feeds from him, the sensation so unexpectedly _intimate._ of course he’d imagined what it would be like before, but never had it crossed his mind that it would have him on the brink of the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. 

when jun is finished, he pulls away, licking over the wound to seal it closed, and judai catches a satisfied sigh leaving him. 

immediately, the brunette leans down and kisses him passionately, tasting his own blood in jun’s mouth, intrigued and even _delighted_ by the metallic flavour. 

judai slams into jun’s sweet spot once more, and the raven moans louder than ever, nails scraping down judai’s back as he cums all over himself, a mess of milky white on his abdomen. 

following close behind him, judai kisses his lover one last time before his own moans separate them, and he spills white hot into jun’s body, which clenches around him greedily. 

aside from their heavy breaths, silence washes over them, both boys frozen in position as a sweet afterglow renders them senseless. judai opens his eyes, looking down at jun, who stares back at him, and no words are needed. 

after a blissful minute, judai pulls out and rolls over onto his back, lying beside jun, who pulls the pillow out from under his hips with what little strength he has left. the brunette lolls his head to the side to look at his lover, whose eyes are closed, now. 

“how do you feel?” judai asks, voice tender and curious. 

jun hums, shining obsidian unveiled by pale lids, and shifting to see his beloved’s face. “amazing. and so much better, thank you.”

a wide smile is judai’s response, and jun just chuckles at him, before noticing something that wasn’t there before. 

“ah, i should be asking how _you_ feel,” he murmurs, sitting up on his elbows and finding a handheld mirror on the nightstand, “look.”

as judai looks into the mirror, he doesn’t notice anything out of place — until he opens his mouth, however, and finds pearly fangs replacing his normal human incisors. “woah,” he starts, rubbing at the wound on his neck, which is surrounded by a huge hickey, “i mean — yeah, i guess i should have been expecting that. i don’t really feel any different, though.”

jun lays back down, sighing thoughtfully. “i’ve never turned anyone before. i wish i could tell you what to expect — but this weekend, we’ll go to my family’s house, and ask them what to do from here.”

the brunette blinks at his lover, surprised. “you _want_ to go see your family?”

“not particularly,” jun admits, “but we don’t really have any other options. plus, the danger is gone. you’re not a human anymore, so my parents can’t feed on you. only i can do that, since you’re my … mate.” he blushes, biting his lip. “which reminds me, i’m going to have to teach you how to feed.”

judai scratches at his cheek, taking all of this in. “well, i guess i have a lot to start learning, huh?”

“mm,” jun agrees, closing his eyes once more, “we can start tomorrow. for now, let’s go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed that chousaku's name was never actually used, which is kind of funny shjhjf i mean there was no reason for either him or shouji to actually introduce themselves but, you know, judai will learn their names eventually since they're kind of in-laws now
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this! comments/kudos are always appreciated, as usual. thanks for reading. ♡
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rishoetto) if you want!


End file.
